Conqured Queen Continuation
by The Watchful Eye
Summary: Ok, so this is my continuation to the story "Conquered Queen" by Jenny Nia. To read the first chapter, go here: /s/4966547/1/Conquered Queen My chapters didn't completely match hers, she told me to go ahead and post them here.


Susan looked up at the figure in the doorway, being held by two Calormen guards. The only garment the young girl wore was a loose piece of white fabric, loosely wrapped around her.

"Lucy?" It was all Susan could do to whisper her sister's name.

Lucy was crying, her cheeks and eyes red with tears, "Let me go, please! Don't do anything to me!" She pleaded.

Susan used all of her remaining will to strain against the chains. She had to get to her sister. The Tisroc laughed at her futile efforts and slapped her face. "She will be a relief to your misery…not completely of course, but she'll give you some respite. You may show your gratitude now."

He laughed.

Susan wanted to scream, but she didn't have the strength, she couldn't do anything. Am I really grateful for this? She asked herself.

Horrified at herself for thinking such things, she still couldn't deny the fact that something inside her was relieved.

Lucy hadn't noticed her sister, but when Susan called her name softly, Lucy realized that girl was her sister. That broken girl who was always so regal was really Susan… broken. She cried, and struggled even more. The Tisroc motioned and the guards let her go. She stumbled to Susan, crying again.

"Lucy?" Susan asked again. Lucy looked horrified as she stared at Susan's body which was sweating and red from her exertions. The smell of her sweat and the smell of the cum was almost intoxicating. Lucy couldn't believe that she was naked. She slowly circled her older sister, stopping when she was behind her. She saw a thick creamy liquid streaming from her vagina and she gasped. "What is that?" She asked with a shudder.

Before she could finish her inspection of her sister, the Tisroc motioned again, and Lucy was again grabbed by a guard. Another guard moved to Susan and grabbed first one wrist and then the other. He unchained them and shoved her. Susan fell forward, only to be caught by another guard.

The Tisroc smiled cruelly and nodded to the guard holding the youngest queen. Lucy was roughly pushed forward.

"No, please!" she moaned as they shoved her. The guard holding Susan dragged her around behind Lucy and sat her in a chair. Lucy was placed between the two posts and her hands were yanked away from her sides. They were restrained, just as Susan's had been for so long. The lining of the cuffs was wet.

Susan couldn't struggle, couldn't even make an attempt to get away. She was so tired, so worn out. She wanted to scream, to tell them to do anything to her, but not to Lucy, but she couldn't.

The Tisroc walked to Susan. "Now...watch as your sister becomes part of your pain." he sneered.

"No..." Susan said, "don't."

But they didn't listen. A man in a loincloth entered. Lucy couldn't see him, but heard the door. At a motion from the Tisroc, the guard that had been holding Lucy grabbed the fabric of her clothing.

Lucy was crying hard. "No.....please!" Her shoulders shook.

The guard ripped the fabric. It came off all at once, revealing the pale skin of the young virgin girl. If it was possible, Lucy cried harder. She shrieked when it came off, and tried to free herself, but to no effect.

Susan stood abruptly, and stumbled toward Lucy before they could stop her. "No...let her go!" Susan begged.

The Tisroc told the guards to wait, he wanted to watch this. Susan could barely stand, but she grabbed hold of the chain on Lucy's right arm, "I'm so sorry Lucy!" Susan cried.

Lucy looked down at her "What are they doing!" She asked, terrified.

Susan shook her head; she didn't even want to think about the horror that Lucy would have to endure. She jerked on the chain. The man in loincloth moved forward, Susan noticed that it was the same man who had first fucked her.

He laughed and pulled out his dick. Lucy looked back over her shoulder, through her tears, and saw him behind her. She could feel him behind her, moving against her.

In that moment it hit her, just what had happened to Susan, these men stuck their 'thing' into her. She couldn't even imagine that. "No!" she cried, lurching forward, straining to get away. Susan, out of breath and strength, crawled toward Lucy's legs. The man stepped up.

Susan reached out and grabbed his foot. "Don't." She begged.

The tall man looked down. "Shut up, slave!" He kicked her, and she whimpered as she rolled back.

The man grabbed Lucy's hips with both hands, and pulled her to him. She felt the tip of his dick against the small hole in her vagina. "No… please don't!" She whispered.

He ignored her, and with a lunge the man reamed into her pussy, ripped her virginity in two, shredded like it was nothing more than a spider web blocking a cave. She screamed at the top of her lungs, it echoed around the room. Susan knew that no one would hear, no one would rescue them.

She saw the trickle of blood coming out from her little sister as the man began thrusting. She realized that they would never be pure again. 


End file.
